masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Sentinel Assault Rifles
I tend to travel light with my Sentinels, so I usually just carry an Assault Rifle. Up until now, I've been using a Phaeston. A solid weapon, but even when upgraded to the max, it's starting to show its flaws when playing Gold-level matches on Multiplayer. I've found the Mattock works well with certain Sentinel characters, but not with all. Can anybody recommend a suitable, automatic or fast-firing semi-automatic Assault Rifle for the likes of the Turian Sentinel? Btw, sorry for the glut of posts today - a lot of questions popped into my mind when playing online last night. Turian sentinel is one of my favourite character classes. I find that the revenant is a pretty handy weapon provided you use every upgrade which lightens assault rifles for turians. It hits hard and does serious damage although it kicks like a mule and is thus quite unstable. The turian ability to fire assault rifles with weight and stability bonuses means these guys can comfortably handle the revenant - something which makes some of my characters from other classes and races quite jealous. Infiltrator N7 (talk) 22:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't have the weapon, but I suppose the Cerberus Harrier would be a solid choice for a turian class. --GodzillaMaster (talk) 22:33, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :I too recommend the Revenant, which means it's a shame you don't have it. I've been playing a Batarian Sentinel a lot lately, and turians and batarians can both handle a Revenant, thanks to their stability boosts. My biggest problem with the Harrier is it's low ammo. That aside, it packs quite a punch. I'd recommend trying out the batarian though. I didn't put a single point into Shockwave, opting for full upgrades to everything else, and Submission Net is fantastic. It freezes your enemies, deals constant damage, and gives you an opportunity to absolutely destroy them with a heavy melee or a powerful assault rifle. Blade Armor is great too, as it can turn you into a tank as far as health is concerned. Arbington (talk) 22:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :I have the Revenant X (though I don't exactly use it), I was saying that I don't have the Cerberus Harrier. >.> --GodzillaMaster (talk) 22:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I've found the Vindicator to pack a fairly powerful and accurate punch. Its main downside is low ammo capacity compared to other assault rifles like the Phaeston, but its low weight means you can use powers more often to compensate or take a second weapon without hindering cooldowns too much. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 22:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Well then, if you've got the Revenant X, then you should use that. I've been doing great with only a Revenant II. Again, the Harrier does good damage, but the low ammo means you really have to watch your shots, and restock often. Arbington (talk) 22:57, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Eh, depends on whether the Revenant X is better than the N7 Typhoon I --GodzillaMaster (talk) 23:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :It depends on what you're looking for out of the gun. The N7 Typhoon is the heaviest AR in the game, so it's definitely going to hit your cooldown time hard. The Typhoon is, however, harder, and faster, hitting than the Revenant. Arbington (talk) 23:04, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Weight's not much of an issue to a krogan sentinel focused on Tech Armor and grenades --GodzillaMaster (talk) 23:07, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I really love the Mattock for about every class. I play a strong DM as much as possible. If you want to use the Harrier you're sacrificing power use for the most part. It's about balance: Decide two things. One, are your powers buffing your weapons, or vice/versa? Two, what range are you comfortable in? For a Turian, you're really suited to long range, so either a light sniper or a DM rifle like the Mattock or Saber is really your best bet. On the other hand, if you want to focus on power use, I saw a turian sentinel today who only carried the Paladin, and he got most of his kills with Warp/Overload combos. So carry for your strengths. Ctrl alt belief (talk) 03:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, the Revenant seems like an excellent suggestion for my Turian Sentinel - only with the right upgrades of course. I could never use that thing in the Campaign. The recoil was ridiculous! I guess for my human and other species Sentinels the Mattock or Cerberus Harrier will do - despite the flaws of the latter, it does provide the fast firing, heaving hitting gun I require. --An Ceannaire (talk) 13:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC)